5 Days 'till Christmas
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: 8 years ago Will remembers how miserable he was at Christmas but now? He is living the dream that at one point in his life seemed unattainable, but then all good things come to those who wait. Emma/Will


**Hello everyone! I'm back with ANOTHER story for you – but this will only be 5 chapters since its 5 days till Christmas! xD Consider this a Christmas present for all us Wemma and Glee fans we've had a rough year haven't we? But don't worry this will happen for Wemma eventually we know it will!**

**This story is dedicated to Jax who has been sick recently and I hope you get better soon – we've missed you on the glee forum but your back now so yay! I hope this Wemma fluff will make you feel better! Hope everyone who reads this enjoys this and Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Day 5**

_**20**__**th**__** December 2018**_

It still amazes Will how his life is just full of extremes.

Especially around Christmas he can remember vividly a Christmas where he was alone and depressed, the love of his life was _married _to a dentist who used the word 'bro' _way _too much but now? He was living his dream.

If you had told him that Christmas time while he was watching his glee kids decorate his Christmas tree that in 8 years time he would be happily married to the love of his life and was currently watching his 6 year old daughter playing in the snow, laughing happily as she started to build her snowman – he wouldn't have believed you but silently wished, dreamed for it that night.

He chuckled as his daughter stopped building her snowman when she felt a snow flake land on her precious little cheek. She turned her head to the sky and giggled as she started to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

"_Daddy!" _Bonnie squealed "It's snowing!"

"I can see that Bonnie" Will laughed.

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer Will" Emma laughed as she stepped out the kitchen in her apron.

"I'm getting ready!" Will protested as he turned around to look at his wife "I just keep getting distracted."

Emma smiled "Who is distracting you?"

"You" Will smirked as he tied his scarf around his neck but pretending to do so with difficulty causing his wife to fondly roll her eyes at him as she crossed the difference between them to help him tie his scarf on.

"Oh I am, am I?" Emma smirked "How is that possible since I'm in the kitchen preparing for the New Directions reunion Christmas party which is taking place tomorrow?"

He grinned "Because I've been coming up with ideas on how to distract you enough to come out the kitchen for me to do this" Emma smiled as she felt his lips descend on hers sighing as his arms came around to wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You really shouldn't be distracting me Will" Emma sighed against his lips

"Hmm but I'm so good at it" He teased as she rolled her eyes again. "I love you"

"I love you too Will" Emma rested her forehead against his and giggled when Will lent down to kiss her again more passionate than the last time, one of Emma's hands coming up to thread her fingers through his hair the other resting on his cheek, her engagement and wedding rings making a print against his cheek. He groaned slightly causing the kiss to turn impossibly passionate the need for oxygen eventual became too much for them causing them to pull apart slightly to catch their breath only to kiss each other passionately again afterwards.

"_Daddy!" _

Will and Emma jumped apart laughing as they turned their attention back to their daughter who had her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face.

"I'm coming Bonnie" Will promised before turning back to his flustered wife. "You're right, she won't take no for an answer."

"You know how long she's been waiting for it to snow Will; we can always continue this later" Emma trailed off.

"Yeah?" Will smirked.

"_Daddy!" _

They were interrupted again causing Will and Emma to laugh. "I'm coming Boo" He and Emma shared a smile as her nickname she gave herself slipped easily from his lips, it came from her love of Disney Pixar films and her belief that Bonnie from Toy Story 3 was an older version of Boo from Monsters Inc.

"You said that before daddy!" Bonnie pouted.

"Go" Emma smiled "You're distracting me; I need to finish the party food if someone wants to bake Christmas cookies today."

"You know the kids won't care what they are eating right? Just as long as they get fed"

Emma huffed "I know that, but I still want to do it. We haven't seen these kids since last year Will, and after _everything _they did for us, _did for you_."

Will nodded he wouldn't have survived half as well as he did if New Directions weren't there during the dark time where his reality now was just a dream which seemed so far away. He knew that Emma was always grateful for what the kids did for him and always tried to repay them whenever she had the chance to do so, this time it was by throwing an exclusive New Directions glee reunion Christmas party.

"I will stop distracting you then" Will promised as he grabbed for his hat "You're sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure; she's been calling you Will. I can guarantee Bonnie will have a better time in the snow with her father then she will with me getting in the way"

Will shook his head to disagree "No, she would have a blast with both of her parents to play with her in the snow."

Emma bit her lip "There's just _so_ much to do Will"

He shook his head "You know I've been trying to help but you won't let me"

Emma smirked "You love Christmas, and it's the first Christmas Bonnie has been _so _enthusiastic about the season – I want it to be perfect."

"And it will be" Will promised "She's excited about tomorrow because the glee kids adore her and she gets to wear her new party dress, and obviously she believes that she's been a good enough girl for Santa to come and visit her in 5 days time. Already this is topping last Christmas which was truly spectacular." He remembered with a grin.

"You say that about every Christmas Will" Emma smiled

"Because it's true, ever since you came back to me we've had the best Christmases ever. So don't worry about this one, it's going to be the best yet and be even better if you come out and join your family in the snow."

Emma looked out of the window to see her daughter building her snowman again; Bonnie bit her lip in concentration before piling the snow up again.

"Give me half an hour" Emma stated as Will chuckled and nodded kissing her lips chastely.

"I see you soon" He whispered before putting his hat on and rushing to the kitchen's door to the garden.

Emma smiled as she watched her husband join their daughter.

Bonnie had been so absorbed by building her snowman she didn't realise her father was behind her before he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air causing her to giggle and squeal.

"_Daddy!" _She shouted joyfully as Will spun them around as the snow steadily continued to make its descent around them.

Emma pulled herself away from the perfect scene just long enough to reach for her phone which was in her jeans pocket and quickly taking a photo of her family playing in the snow. She had to literally tear herself away from the scene to continue preparing the food before joining them herself.

-X-

Will always liked the snow, it was just so Christmassy and he adored the crunch sound it made when you placed your foot on a fresh blanket on it, but he never understood the beauty of it before he became a father.

Bonnie just loved it ever since she was a baby she had been fascinated by the white flakes falling around her and as she grew that fascination grew as well but now she was allowed to explore it causing her to jump into her parents room that very morning to exclaim that it had snowed heavily overnight making their back yard to look like a winter wonderland. How he and Emma had managed to keep her from going outside until after she had breakfast and was wrapped up warmly will still remain a mystery to him especially since he himself had promised to join her.

He couldn't help but admit he loved when he caught her unaware when he joined her in the back yard building the start of her snowman, snaking an arm around her waist to lift her in the air and spin her around fast as she giggled and squealed her arms wrapping around his neck.

"_Daddy!" _She shouted joyfully as she hugged him.

"Told you I would be out to join you soon" Will reminded as he kissed her on the forehead as Bonnie smiled.

"You were taking _a long _time" Bonnie pouted.

"Sorry Boo" Will smiled "I'm here now"

"Is Mommy coming?" Bonnie asked hopefully as she traced a pattern on her father's scarf.

"She should be" Will nodded "Maybe you should shout to remind her"

Bonnie giggled "You help me?"

Will nodded before chuckling "You ready?"

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically as she drew in a deep breath.

"1, 2, 3" Will counted down as Bonnie waited for the countdown to finish before joining him in calling "_Mommy!" _

Will heard a laugh from the kitchen window and saw Emma looking through the window smiling at them. He saw her mouth the word "soon".

"Did it work?" Bonnie asked peering into the window as she waved to her mother who was waving back.

"She should be out soon Boo" Will soothed "Now what do you want to do now?"

"Can you help me build my snowman please?"

"Since you asked so nicely" Will let his daughter slide down his body before running to her snowman her wellington boots only slowing her down slightly.

"Daddy! Come on" Bonnie protested as she looked behind her to see her father watching her.

"Sorry Boo" Will apologized as Bonnie ran back to her father and dragged him laughing to her snowman falling onto her knees just in front of the base of her snowman, she looked expectantly at her father who held up his hands as he lowered himself more gradually down onto his knees.

Bonnie nodded before turning back to her creation biting her lip in concentration.

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"I want it to be _really _big but it keeps falling apart!" Bonnie pouted.

Will thought for a second before an idea came to him. "Why don't we make the base as strong as it can be then we focus on adding height to your snowman?"

"_Our _snowman Daddy" Bonnie corrected as she nodded and did what her father suggested.

Will was touched by his daughter's statement so kissed on the top of her head causing her to giggle and squirm slightly in fake protest. "_Daddieee" _Bonnie protested as she shuffled around the lump of snow to be opposite him but quickly ran back to give him a hug when he pretended to be hurt by her gesture.

Will laughed as he returned the hug before Bonnie skipped back to the other side of the snowman. They worked together then, building a big enough base and singing Christmas songs as they did so just as they finished their rendition of 'Jingle Bells' Will realised that Bonnie had gone very quiet he however didn't realise that half an hour had come and gone before it was too late.

He saw Bonnie nod when he looked up to make sure she was alright; he was just about to ask why she was nodding when he felt the cold wet snowball hit his head. He turned around to see his wife smiling with an innocent look on her face.

It was times like this that Will nearly forgot that Emma suffered from mysphobia when she had her eyebrow arched in a competitive edge and how far it had taken her to get to this point, and how she still struggled with her condition every day while balancing being the best mother in the world.

Before he knew it he felt a snowball hitting him behind as he stared at Emma and turned around shocked to see Bonnie standing up, giggling her hand still outstretched from the thrown snowball.

"Oh that's it" Will stated as he got up grinning devilishly "_This means war!" _

Bonnie squealed as she legged it over to her mother as her father chased her, Bonnie reached Emma _just _as Will made a grab for her. Emma quickly picked her daughter up as Bonnie giggled and grinned cheekily at her dad knowing that her father wouldn't throw a snowball at her while she was safe in her mother's arms.

"Oh I know what this is; my two favourite girls _in the whole wide world _are turning against me!" Will mock surrendered as he pulled his girls into his arms laughing against Emma's shoulder as he felt Bonnie pat him on his head.

He looked up to glare at Bonnie who just kissed him on the nose as Emma kissed him on the cheek, both of them giggling heartily.

"You're coming to help with the snowman Mommy?" Bonnie asked as the Schuester family continued to hug.

Emma nodded, "If you want my help"

"I'll always need your help Mommy"

"Hey! What about me?" Will mock protested causing Bonnie to squeak in response and turned her head to her father so she could kiss him on the nose again.

"I always need your help too Daddy – we can get the snowman built much faster if all of us worked together on it" Bonnie nodded fast causing her hat to come off slightly causing Emma to pull it down again. Bonnie kissed her mother on her cheek as a thank you.

"Come on, we can have some Hot Chocolate and then watch 'The Polar Express' once we finish" Will offered as Bonnie clapped and started to squirm to be realised from her mother's arms.

Emma bent down and placed her daughter gently on the ground so she could hurry off to their snowman.

Emma stood back up and then turned to Will who had a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Emma asked her heart beating widely.

"I hope you know Mrs Schuester that you are _so _going to pay for what you did later on"

Emma blushed as she thought _how _she was going to pay later on when Bonnie was fast asleep.

"Why do you think I did it in the first place?" She smirked as she sauntered to their daughter leaving an opened mouthed Will behind her.

"_Daddy!" _Bonnie's protest brought him out his retrieve as he saw his daughter looking impatiently at him as Emma tried not to laugh at Bonnie's expression.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Will laughed as he ran over to his family placing a kiss on top of Bonnie's head before coming to kneel next to Emma as the Schuester family continued to build their snowman together.

-X-

**Please Review (No Flames) so I'm just double checking – do you want me to continue this? More cute fluff to come and next chapter is the New Directions reunions Christmas party! Remember to review – call it my Christmas present from you to me! :P**


End file.
